Nunca es tarde
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: El silencio a veces logra lo que la distancia y el tiempo no: separar a dos personas que se aman. ¿Y el poder de una carta? Encontrar aquello que se creía perdido: una nueva oportunidad de dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo.
1. El regreso del pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**He regresado, tal vez ya no se acuerden de quién soy pero si alguna vez se pasaron por el perfil de Usako Tenho o leyeron "Quiero volver a tu lado" pues esa misma que escribió esa historia soy yo, ahora con otro nombre.**

**Escribí este fic como regalo de cumpleaños para mi Sailor Polly ¡hace ya casi tres años! Ya había publicado el primer capítulo, por azares del destino lo borré. Mi Polly, perdóname por eso. Ahora he vuelto a publicar y esta vez si lo voy a terminar. De una vez aviso es un two shot, no se hará más largo y los capítulos son cortos, según yo claro.**

**No las entretengo con más rollo, a leer.**

* * *

Capítulo1: El regreso del pasado.

La penumbra de la habitación le provocaba un extraño estremecimiento y, a pesar de que el lugar se mantenía cálido, no dejaba de temblar. La angustia crecía en su corazón. En el pasado hubiera jurado que aquel hombre era capaz de autodestruir su vida, antes de hacerle daño a ella; pero la mirada gélida y llena de resentimiento que le regaló al abrir la puerta, la hacían ya no estar tan segura de ello.

El movimiento de las blancas cortinas, que flanqueaban la ventana, la ponía nerviosa. Junto a esta, su _anfitrión_ se había mantenido de pie, únicamente observando el exterior a través de los cristales, sin emitir una sola palabra. Ella hizo lo propio: observarlo a él.

Ambos habían esperado este momento durante los últimos años de sus vidas, pero en uno de ellos la esperanza se había ido apagando día a día. Claro que ninguno había previsto que ese momento estaría lleno de tensión, y mucho menos, que se presentaría en circunstancias tan adversas como las actuales.

La habitación se iluminaba con el resplandor de la luna, que en unos días más estaría totalmente llena, por lo tanto, aunque se filtraba buena luz por la ventana, no era suficiente para iluminar por completo el lugar. El denso silencio, combinado con aquella tenue oscuridad, hacía creciente la incomodidad de la joven, quién se debatía entre levantarse y encender las luces, para no interrumpir el silencio impuesto por su anfitrión, o bien solicitar que las luces fueran encendidas. Finalmente optó por lo segundo, pues algo en su interior le decía que tomar la confianza de encender las luces sin permiso no sería bien visto por el joven, aún cuando en el pasado hubiera sido otra la cuestión.

Justo cuando se disponía a decir en voz alta su solicitud, el joven habló. La muchacha olvidó al instante el asunto de las luces, concentrándose en la pregunta, llena de resentimiento, que lanzó su interlocutor.

— ¿Por qué?

Una pregunta que hubiera dejado confundido a cualquiera, pero no a ella. La joven no necesitó que aclarara la pregunta, sabía a lo que se refería, y no pretendía engañarse, ni engañarle, fingiendo que no entendía sus palabras.

"_¿Por qué?". _

Buena pregunta. Muchas veces ella misma se la había hecho, claro que por motivos diferentes a los de él. Recordó aquellas noches en que se pasaba horas en vela, llorando por los sucesos que la rodeaban y siempre preguntándose el motivo.

Ahora era él quien le hacía la pregunta, pidiendo una explicación de su conducta. Pero ¿tenía derecho? Ella estaba segura que no. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que tenía motivos de sobra para creer que había hecho lo correcto, _algo_ le decía que él se merecía una explicación, ese algo que estrujaba su corazón y al mismo tiempo hacía que su cerebro gritara: _"¡No merece nada de ti, nada!". _

Vaya contradicción.

Finalmente y con voz temblorosa, soltó las palabras que acudieron a su boca.

—Estaba embarazada y sola, mi padre me presionó. No me quedó más opción.

En el joven rostro del hombre se dibujó una media sonrisa forzada, que asimiló más bien la forma de una mueca, mientras sus orbes zafiro reflejaban furia. Una explicación simple, lógica y fácil. Sobre todo fácil. ¿Desde cuándo ella se iba por la ruta fácil? O ¿acaso había estado tan ciego y, realmente, nunca la conoció?

Se había enamorado de ella porque no se conformaba con las facilidades que la vida le había otorgado; tenía sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas. Luchaba por lo que creí, siempre, incluso cuando tenía todo en contra…

¿Qué había sido de todo aquello? ¿Por qué de repente siguió la ruta fácil que la vida le brindó? ¿Acaso no había desafiado a su padre antes? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuándo más tenía que hacerlo?

—Siempre hay opción, Serena —soltó sin contemplación.

Esa acusación tan llena de desdén, hizo que la rubia apretara los puños y los enterrara con fuerza en el sofá, donde se encontraba sentada. Sintió un escozor recorrer sus ojos celeste, debido a las lágrimas que terminantemente se rehusaba a dejar salir. _Opciones… _Sí, había tenido muchas y las había sospesado todas, pero ninguna garantizaba la seguridad de la persona más importante para ella: su bebé.

—No en mi caso. Te marchaste sin mí; jamás escribiste y nunca respondiste mis cartas. Necesitaba buscarle un futuro seguro a mi bebé. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes, Darien? eso era lo que realmente me importaba.

Los puños de Darien se cerraron con fuerza, sin importar que uno de ellos lo hiciera sobre la fina copa de cristal que sostenía, en segundos esta quedó hecha añicos, cortando piel y carne, la sangre fluyó libremente por la palma de la mano.

—No te atrevas Serena, ni siquiera lo insinúes —amenazó—, porque no toleraré que me acuses, ¡cuando soy inocente!

Gritó con tanto resentimiento y furia en su voz, que hubiera dejado congelado a todo aquel que lo escuchara, pero no a la rubia. _"¿Quién era él para sentirse traicionado y dolido?"_—se dijo así misma—, fue ella la que tuvo que enfrentar a su padre, fue ella la que tuvo que verse forzada a un matrimonio que no deseaba y fue ella la que tuvo que enfrentarse sola a la pérdida que la dejó marcada de por vida.

Aun podía recordar el dolor en el vientre, cada vez más profundo, y el pánico que la asaltó tras ver las primeras gotas de sangre manchar su blanco vestido, para después de unos minutos, quedarse inconsciente. Había despertado horas más tarde, rodeada de paredes extrañas y en el ambiente frío e impersonal de un hospital. Notó también que el dolor físico había desaparecido y en aquel momento se aterró y comenzó a gritar, necesitaba que le dijeran que su bebé estaba bien, tuvieron que sedarla para que se calmara y al volver a despertar, no necesitó preguntar nuevamente; lo supo por instinto: Su bebé ya no estaba. Tal hecho le dejó un dolor más profundo, que el experimentado con anterioridad, uno que la acompañaría por más tiempo; un dolor que no abandonaría su corazón.

Tras enterarse de la pérdida del bebé, se sumió en la depresión y se sintió más sola que nunca. En aquel momento había necesitado más la presencia del hombre que amaba, de su apoyo y cariño, pero sólo la soledad le había hecho compañía, hundiéndola más y más en la depresión que hasta la fecha seguía combatiendo. ¿Y dónde estuvo Darién en esos momentos? No lo supo, desapareció y no tuvo más noticias de él hasta ahora.

— ¿Inocente? Me abandonaste llevando en mi vientre a tu hijo —lo acusó dolida. Aunque sabía que no estaba siendo justa.

— ¡No sabía que estabas embarazada! ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! —recriminó— Dios sabe que jamás te hubiera dejado de haberlo sabido.

No mentía, ella estaba segura de que así hubiera sido. Pero, siendo joven como era; con su carácter decidido, generoso, alegre e impulsivo, había creído que lo correcto sería dejarlo partir. Nunca se perdonaría que el rechazara tan buena oportunidad de forjarse un futuro. Además, con la propia inmadurez de su adolescencia, había creído que podría alcanzarlo más tarde, después de todo: tenía sus ahorros.

—Lo sé —admitió por fin— y después me hubieras odiado, por no permitirte alcanzar tus sueños —confesó su más grande temor de aquellos tiempos.

La ira se apoderó nuevamente del moreno. ¿Cómo era que ella se atrevía a decirle eso?, si él era capaz de dar su vida por ella. Si había mostrado amarla más que a nada en el mundo. Si fue por ella que había aceptado aquel trabajo en Italia (privándose así de su presencia, que era la única razón de su existencia), para forjar un futuro en el que nada ni nadie pudiera interponerse, ni siquiera su padre. El jamás podría odiar lo que tanto había amado, inclusive ahora, conocedor de su traición, la seguía amando con intensidad.

—No puedo creer esto —dijo dolido—. No puedo creer que esté escuchando esas palabras salir de tu boca —aún perplejo por la acusación, se dispuso a atacar, como una forma de disfrazar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo—. La realidad, Serena, es que no fui suficiente para ti. De haberlo sido, me hubieras buscado para enfrentarnos juntos a tu padre. Pero no, preferiste entregarle a _mi_ hijo a un hombre que jamás lo amaría como yo, que era su padre de verdad.

— ¿Crees que no quería —le rebatió ella—, que no anhelaba, que me estrecharas en tus brazos y me dijeras que todo estaría bien?, pero… ¿Cómo iba a buscarte? Si no sabía dónde encontrarte. ¿Por dónde empezar? Si jamás me escribiste.

Serena aún podía recordar cada una de las palabras escritas, en aquellas primeras cartas, enviadas a la dirección temporal que le había dejado. Pero después de unos meses sin recibir respuesta, supo que él ya no vivía ahí y entonces espero recibir noticias suyas para saber de su nueva dirección, pero estas nunca llegaron.

—Muy conveniente para ti, ¿No?

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa, ante el significado de aquellas palabras. No podría ser lo que estaba pensando… ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando que lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Qué se había casado por gusto? ¿Qué había salido beneficiada con todo aquel embrollo?

Era cierto que, Rubeus Matsumoto, era uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón; Distinguido, apuesto y descendiente de una familia que había forjado su fortuna hacía más de tres generaciones. Su marido había sido, y seguía siendo, la tentación de muchas jovencitas codiciosas, pero a ella nunca le había agradado, es más, lo consideraba un ser repugnante.

No podía decir lo mismo de su padre, ya que él si había puestos sus avariciosos ojos en él. Serena recordaba que desde que ella era pequeña, su padre había hecho todo lo posible por relacionarse con los Matsumoto, a fin de asegurar al único hijo —y por tanto heredero—, de una gran fortuna. Después de aquello, no desistió hasta lograr concertar un matrimonio entre ambas familias. Claro que nunca contó con que su hija se opondría a sus planes.

"_Irónico"_, pensó Serena. A pesar de todas sus protestas y de lo mucho que aborrecía a Rubeus, terminó casándose con él. Sí, era muy rico, pero frio, egoísta y también uno de los hombres más mezquinos que existían en el planeta. Y no era que le hubiera importado mucho que no compartiera su fortuna con ella, nuca la quiso y tampoco la necesitaba. Sólo que ahora Darien insinuaba que su matrimonio le había traído grandes beneficios, y eso en verdad le dolía.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?—articuló la pregunta, aun cuando no quería oír la respuesta, porque sabía de antemano que la lastimaría.

—Bueno, que resulto muy beneficioso para ti, _cariño _—respondió Darien, utilizando un tono desdeñoso en la última palabra—. Estabas embarazada y sola. El malvado padre de tu criatura te abandono a tu suerte y entonces viene un hombre rico y poderoso que te ofrece, no solo matrimonio sino que, todo lo que tu antiguo e insulso novio nunca pudo ofrecerte; dinero, posición y sobre todo tener al fin la aprobación de tú padre. ¿Cómo podría yo competir contra eso? Es más que obvio que no necesitaste pensarlo mucho.

Darien había soltado aquellas palabras ponzoñosas con el solo propósito de herirla y lo había logrado. Sabía que era injusto, porque ella nunca había sido ambiciosa, pero no era él el que hablaba, sino el dolor que sentía su corazón al saberla de otro. Sí, era ese profundo dolor el que hacía que soltara todo ese veneno.

Las lágrimas al fin se dejaron salir de los cristalinos ojos celestes de la rubia y circularon libremente por las mejillas blancas y lisas. Sintió su corazón, ya roto de por sí, dañarse todavía más. Agarrando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, estampó su mano en la mejilla de Darién, en una bofetada que iba cargada de ira, dolor y resentimiento, mientras decía:

—Eres un idiota Darien Chiba. Jamás, me oyes, jamás quise todo aquello. Sí, tuve muchos sueños pero jamás se relacionaron con posición y riqueza —le espetó— y sin embargo, todos ellos se desvanecieron cuándo te conocí, centrándose sólo en uno: estar siempre contigo. Era todo a lo que yo aspiraba ¿patético no?

"_No",_ quiso decirle, porque la realidad era que también había sido su único anhelo. Pero aquellas palabras jamás salieron de su boca. Estaba cegado por el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de un futuro que ahora jamás podría ser.

—Si fuera verdad, me hubieras esperado. ¡Te prometí volver, Serena! —gritó con desesperación y dolor—. ¿Tan poca fe me tenías? ¿En tan mal concepto estaba yo, para que creyeras que nunca regresaría?

No, le había tenido fe y mucha. Demasiada a decir verdad, tanto que estaba segura que llegaría a impedir su boda en el último minuto, reclamando su derecho a ella y a su hijo. Pero no llegó. Y el silencio de los últimos meses, combinado con su ausencia, le hizo sentir que nunca la había amado.

Al principio se debatía con aquella idea, diciéndose que estaba siendo irracional, que no había forma que Darien supiera, pero con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo. La amargura con la que la llenaba su matrimonio indeseado y la pérdida de su bebé, la habían hecho guardarle un profundo rencor, culpándolo de todas sus desgracias. ¿Fe? Cómo podía tener fe en medio del mutismo, el dolor y el abandono.

— ¿Cómo querías que te tuviera fe, si nunca tuve noticias tuyas?

—Basta, deja de culparme y acusarme de cosas que no son ciertas, deja de querer justificarte inventando esas mentiras. Te escribí Serena, siempre te escribí, pero jamás obtuve respuesta. Pero yo tenía fe en ti, sabía que con tu padre al acecho no era fácil para ti escribir, y lo entendí. No me fui corriendo tras de otra como lo hiciste tú.

Las palabras habían calado hondo en la rubia, ella no fue corriendo detrás de otro, como Darién decía, fue su padre que tras descubrir que estaba embarazada le había dicho: _"O te casas con Rubeus antes de que el embarazo se empiece a notar, o te vas de mi casa para siempre. No tolerare que me llenes de vergüenza"._ Aunque al principio se había resistido a ceder, pues estaba convencida de que pronto Darien mandaría a buscarla, no pudo aguantar mucho más tiempo. Tras aquella primera amenaza, hubo muchas más, pasando a las acciones; su padre canceló todas sus tarjetas de crédito e incluso logró manipular al banco, para que congelara su cuenta de ahorros. Sabía que eso era ilegal, pero nunca pudo probarlo. Sin dinero, desesperada por no conseguir trabajo y no tener noticias del padre de su hijo, había accedido a aquel matrimonio, pues ella podía soportar pasar hambre y privaciones, pero no le haría eso a su pequeño. Y si era justa con Darien, era cierto que le faltó fe.

Siendo una adolescente aún, y habiendo vivido una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, se había mantenido en una burbuja, donde su mundo era color de rosa. Dicha razón fue la causa de que, al enfrentarse con un embarazo prematuro, la ausencia del ser amado y a un padre que no hacía más que presionarla para que se casara con otro, saliera finalmente de su burbuja y enfrentara un mundo real y lleno de adversidades, que debido a su inmadurez, no supo cómo manejar. Todo ello la llevo a perder la seguridad en sí misma, misma seguridad que siempre la había caracterizado. Lo único que anhelaba en aquellos momentos, era la esperanza de recibir una carta que le dijera: "Todo estará bien, te amo". Dicha carta nunca llegó y poco a poco la esperanza y la fe se apagaron. Aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón aún soñaba con aquel reencuentro, y no con la amargura que actualmente le estaba provocando.

Seis años. Sí, habían pasado seis años, y aunque la heridas de su corazón empezaban a sanar, habían dos cosas de las que nunca se recuperaría: la pérdida de su bebe y el silencio de Darien, al cual creyó nunca volver a ver, ya que jamás volvería.

Es por eso que la nota recibida esa mañana, citándola en esa misma habitación de hotel, la había tomado por sorpresa, causándole dolor y al mismo tiempo reavivando todas sus esperanzas. Ahora veía claro que se había engañado a sí misma, Darien no había venido con la intención de llevarla consigo, cómo ella había creído, si no de reclamar y de exigir explicaciones.

Lo que no podía entender, era que él mintiera diciendo que le escribió, cuando no era cierto. ¿Acaso quería hacerla sentir culpable? Ya era tarde para eso, ella misma se había incriminado, después de haberlo condenado a él.

—Jamás recibí carta tuya, no me mientas de esa manera. No ganas nada.

Darien suspiró con pesadez. Era cierto: ya no podía ganar nada. Las cosas estaban hechas y por más que quisiera no podía volver el tiempo atrás y evitar aceptar aquel trabajo en Italia, mismo que ahora lo había hecho uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y Europa.

—Tienes razón, esta conversación no nos lleva a nada bueno. Sera mejor que te vayas, en realidad… creo que no debiste haber venido.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con tanta serenidad, taladraron el corazón de la rubia. La esperanza que se iba consumiendo poco a poco en su corazón, terminó por desaparecer de golpe. Aparte de dolor, sorpresa fue lo segundo que sintió, y siendo honesta, ella opinaba lo mismo. Esa conversación había sacado a flote solamente dolor y resentimiento por ambas partes. Aun así, en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de un futuro juntos, por eso había asistido a la cita. Ahora se reprendía internamente, _"obviamente, es imposible"_, se dijo a sí misma. Así que sin decir ninguna palabra más, y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, salió de la forma más sigilosa posible.

Tras oír la puerta cerrarse, Darien por fin sintió el vacío en su corazón, el vacío causado por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Con paso seguro, pero lento, se dirigió a encender las luces y tras la repentina iluminación de la habitación, pudo distinguirse una mesa puesta, con tres velas blancas en el centro, esperando que su mecha fuera encendida, cosa que jamás sucedería. Pero no fue eso lo que le causó dolor al joven de orbes zafiro, si no el letrero al pie de las velas, mismo que estaba cargado de una gran mentira.

"_**De nuevo juntos princesa, esta vez para siempre".**_

Darien dejó correr lágrimas de dolor por sus mejillas, mientras se cuestionaba que hubiera pasado de no haber aceptado aquel trabajo en Italia.

_Había regresado a Japón hace apenas doce horas, en las cuales había estado lleno de ilusión y rebosante de alegría. Había llegado de noche, así que no pudo correr a los brazos de la mujer que amaba enseguida, pues las normas no se lo permitían. _

_Tuvo un sueño intranquilo, pero placentero, pues los nervios de felicidad lo hicieron despertar varías veces. Cuando al fin era una hora apropiada, dejó su habitación y fue a la recepción del hotel donde se hospedaba; solicitó que le prepararan una cena romántica, pues se encontraría pronto con la mujer de sus sueños. La recepcionista sonrió y le aseguró que todo estaría listo a la hora indicada._

_El salió a dar una vuelta por la bahía de Tokio. Compró flores y escribió una nota, dando instrucciones para que se llevaran a la dirección indicada. _

Darien acarició la cajita de terciopelo que guardaba en su pantalón. Había mandado a diseñar aquel anillo exclusivamente para ella; un solitario de color celeste, incrustado en una argolla doble de dos colores: dorado cobrizo y plateado, representando el color de sus pieles unidas. "_¿A quién le daría ese anillo ahora?_" —se preguntó—. _"A nadie"_ —respondió al instante. Ese anillo era de Serena y sólo para ella.

Recostó su cabeza en la puerta y suspiró, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

_Bajó al Restauran-bar del hotel para distraerse un poco y así dejar a los camareros trabajar tranquilamente. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. Al fin, después de seis largos años, se vería consumado su más grande y anhelado sueño: le pediría matrimonio a Serena. Comenzarían una vida juntos, lejos de aquello que tanto daño les había causado._

_Caminaba distraídamente y sin prestar atención al lugar, perdido en su ensoñación, cuándo escuchó una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre._

— _¿Darien? —volteó por instinto y descubrió a una mujer de estatura media. Era bonita, sin duda; de cara redonda, piel blanca y lisa, con unas pequeñas pecas debajo de los ojos; rostro enmarcado por una cabellera roja como el fuego—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! —le dijo alegremente, dibujando una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que se le marcara un único hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. _

_El joven de orbes zafiro quedó desconcertado por la familiaridad con que la chica lo trataba._

—_Melisa, Melisa Alfa —aclaró la joven, con cierta decepción, al darse cuenta de que no había sido identificada._

_Melisa Alfa. Ahora la recordaba: había sido compañera de clases de Serena. Nunca fueron amigas, pues Melisa era una chica difícil y le encantaba molestar a Serena en todo lo que podía. También provocaba unos celos terribles en su novia, pues Melisa nunca ocultó su apasionante interés sobre él._

—_Te recuerdo —le aseguró él de forma cortes—, eras compañera de clases de Serena. La chica hizo una mueca ante la mención de la rubia y luego lo miró con ojos curiosos._

— _¿No te molesta hablar de ella? —preguntó vacilante. Él le preguntó intrigado—: ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?_

_Melisa sonrió complacida y se predispuso a hablar, cuándo un camarero los interrumpió._

— _¿Van a querer una mesa?_ —_preguntó con gentileza, a lo que Melisa respondió afirmativamente, comprometiendo a Darien a tomar una copa con ella._

Darien se hundió al fin, cediendo al peso de su cuerpo; quedó sentado, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza, olvidándose de que dejaría pegajosa su negra cabellera, pues su mano aún sangraba. Quería alejar los recuerdos de ese día. Todos. Pero en especial aquellos en los que Melisa había sacado a relucir la respuesta a todas esas cartas que nunca la habían tenido.

_El mesero los condujo a una mesa del rincón, lo cual Darien agradeció. No quería ser descortés con la chica, pero no le hacía mucha gracia que lo vieran con ella. Serena era muy celosa y si se enteraba, él no lo pasaría nada bien._

— _Me sorprende que regresaras a Tokio —le confesó la chica, repentinamente—. Aunque me sorprende más que no te moleste hablar de ella. Sin embargo, creo que seis años son demasiados y supongo que eso te ha ayudado a sanar las heridas._

_El joven la miró desconcertado, no entendía nada. Las palabras de Melisa parecían las piezas de un rompecabezas revuelto, que al parecer él tenía que armar._

— _Cuándo me enteré que se casaba, no podía creerlo —prosiguió la joven—. Nunca me cayó bien, pero estaba segura que te amaba y..._

_En ese momento el joven la interrumpió, desconcertado por las palabras de la chica._

— _¿Hablas de Serena?—la chica lo miró, como diciendo: ¿es obvio, no?, sin embargo contestó a su pregunta._

—_Claro —dijo simplemente. Y el corazón del muchacho se quebró. Serena, "su" Serena, se había casado con otro. Tenía ganas de gritar, de sacudir a la chica por decir todas esas mentiras, pero no pudo, una fuerza mayor lo mantuvo congelado, mientras seguía escuchando el relato de la chica—. Asistí a su boda, fue por curiosidad, pero nunca me imaginé que ese día tan preciado para una mujer se convertiría en el escándalo más grande. Bueno, supongo que por eso no te importó que te dejara —la chica hacía suposiciones estúpidas, decía Darien en su interior, lo último que él sabía es que seguían juntos—, claro ¿A quién le interesa criar al niño de otro? —un niño… ¿ella había dicho niño? ¿Serena había tenido un hijo?—. Al principio creí que el niño era tuyo, porque a Rubeus no pareció afectarle su pérdida — ¿eso quería decir que el pequeño murió? Un dolor agudo se instaló en su corazón, sin ninguna explicación—. Después lo pensé mejor, tú no abandonarías a tu bebe, así que deduje: Serena le fue infiel y por eso Darien la dejó —terminó el relato con una sonrisa triunfante, como si fuera una gran hazaña haber sacado una conclusión errónea. _

_Darien la había escuchado sin decir palabra y con el corazón destrozado; la mujer que amaba estaba casada con otro y su bebé estaba muerto. Sí, porque su corazón sabía que aquella criatura había sido de él. Lo había sabido en el momento en que le dijeron que murió, pues su corazón sintió la pérdida._

—_Lo siento —se disculpó, poniéndose de pie—, me tengo que ir —anunció con voz cortada. La joven pelirroja lo miró perpleja y cuándo el chico pasó al lado de ella, ella lo sujetó con su mano—. No sabías nada, ¿verdad? —aseguró y en sus ojos se reflejó la pena que sentía por haber cometido tal indiscreción. _

—_No hay problema— la consoló Darien, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa y él, tarde o temprano, se iba a enterar._

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No! —negó varias veces—, esto no está pasando. ¡Íbamos a Casarnos!— gritó, mientras jalaba con obstinadas fuerzas sus negros cabellos y se hundía de lleno en su dolor.

Salió del hotel con la mirada perdida; sus piernas, milagrosamente, aún lograban sostenerla. Entró al auto mecánicamente y, tras breves segundos, soltó todo el llanto contenido. Lloró, lloró con toda las fuerzas que tenía, sacando todo ese dolor que había estado guardando por años y hoy, tras el encuentro con Darien, había salido a flote y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas: se desboronó por completo. Así los recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Seis años atrás, Darien había partido a Italia con la promesa de regresar por ella y entonces juntos volver a partir, alejándose así de Tokio para siempre, ya que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía seguir en un país que les había producido tanto dolor. Y en medio de lágrimas y con la esperanza de un futuro prometedor, se habían dicho: "_Te amo_". Separándose con sufrimiento, sin imaginarse siquiera que tal vez sería para siempre y no volverían a saborear nunca más esos besos.

Todo le estaba taladrando el corazón y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran con más intensidad, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y los sollozos se convirtieran en alaridos de dolor. No le importó que la gente creyera que estaba loca, necesitaba desahogarse, ya se había reprimido durante mucho tiempo y no lo haría más. Así que gritó y golpeó el volante del auto, de alguna manera tenía que dejar de sentir tanto dolor, aunque después le dolieran las manos por el acto.

Después de tanto llorar, y cuándo las lágrimas cedieron aunque el dolor no lo hiciera; decidió volver a casa. Prendió su celular, pues lo había mantenido apagado para que nadie interrumpiera su doloroso reencuentro. Apenas terminó de prender el aparato, cuando éste sonó de inmediato.

—Diga—respondió con la voz apagada.

— ¡Oh Serena! ¡Gracias a Dios! Llevo horas tratando de localizarte. Marqué a tu casa hace bastante rato y me dijeron que habías salido. No quise volver a marcar porque conozco al bastardo de tu marido, bueno, eso no importa ahora. Es urgente que vengas a la casa de tu padre, no es mi intención preocuparte, pero no lo puedo evitar: sufrió un ataque. Tranquila ya lo reviso él medico y no es grave. Ya está consciente, pero apenas despertó pidió verte. Intenté localizarte enseguida, pero, al parecer, tenías el celular apagado.

Tras oír a Berjerite, decir todo eso de forma tan abrupta, Serena pisó el acelerador a fondo, sin importarle el peligro de ser multada. Berjerite dijo que no era grave, pero ella la conocía bien, y sí sonaba alterada es porque las cosas no estaban bien para nada. No en balde habían crecido juntas y se habían criado como hermanas. En ese momento los recuerdos de Serena volvieron más allá de Darien, a lo que fue su infancia.

Tras la muerte de la madre de Serena, después del parto, ella había quedado al cuidado de Luna Kinomoto, el ama de llaves. Luna fue como una madre para ella, llenando así la falta de amor de su madre ausente.

Luna había enviudado tres meses antes de entrar a trabajar en la casa Tsukino. Su esposo, Artemis, había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, cuando regresaba del trabajo. Luna tenía tres meses de embarazo y había tenido que guardar reposo, para evitar perder a su bebé. Por lo tanto, se había gastado casi todos los ahorros que tenía, así que tuvo que salir a buscar trabajo con una pancita de cinco meses, cosa que se le dificultó mucho, pues nadie contrataba a mujeres embarazadas.

Hasta que un día fue a parar a la casa Tsukino y cuando eso pasó, ella estaba embarazada de seis meses ya. Ikuko, la madre de Serena, conmovida por la situación de la joven Luna, la contrató de inmediato. Llegaron a ser más que empleada y patrona; eran amigas. Pasaban horas platicando y planeando el nacimiento de la bebé de Luna y diciendo que cuándo Ikuko tuviera hijos, estos se llevarían muy bien con la hija de Luna.

Tres años más tarde, Ikuko trajo al mundo a su única hija, Serena, pero no vivió lo suficiente para conocerla y su padre, Kenji, desgarrado por el dolor de perder a su amada esposa, se refugió en el trabajo y convirtió en su meta a seguir el hacerse más rico, descuidando a su pequeña hija.

Fue así cómo Luna repartió el amor que tenía entre su hija de tres años, Berjerite, y la bebé rubia que acababa de nacer, para que ésta no se sintiera sola. Berjerite y Serena se querían mucho; crecieron juntas, fueron al colegio juntas, jugaron juntas; ambas pasaron por la traumática transición de la adolescencia y estuvieron ahí cuándo la una necesito de la otra, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Por tal motivo, las niñas se vieron y crecieron más como hermanas que como amigas.

Tras haber manejado con desesperación y corrido con suerte, por llegar sin ninguna infracción, bajó de su auto con la misma velocidad con la que había conducido. Ya Berjerite la esperaba en la puerta, la pudo distinguir desde el inicio de la escalinata de la entrada, enfundada en un traje sastre color negro, que resaltaba su larga cabellera azul platinado. Serena, inconscientemente, dibujó una sonrisa.

Berjerite estaba orgullosa de su cabellera, pese a lo poco común que era y que sus compañeros se burlaran de ella cuando era niña, ya que era en rasgo que había heredado de su padre y según Berjerite, ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de él.

—Cuando colgaste sin responder, supe que no tardarías en llegar —le dijo, apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca—. Tu padre está en su habitación, no quiso ser transferido al hospital. El médico dijo que por ahora no hay problema. Sólo que esta muy inquieto y pregunta mucho por ti.

Serena asintió y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, se dispuso a subir a la habitación de su padre. Una vez en esta, la imagen la desgarró. Su padre, un hombre fuerte y acostumbrado a proyectar autosuficiencia y poder, se veía tan frágil postrado en esa cama. Al acercarse un poco más, Kenji abrió los ojos.

— ¡Hola!

Lo saludó con voz dulce y para sorpresa de ella, él le sonrío y respondió el saludo. Pero su sorpresa fue más amplia, cuando con voz lenta y dificultosa le dijo:

— ¿He sido un mal padre verdad? Perdóname, nunca he hecho lo correcto con respecto a ti. Primero te aleje de mí y luego…

—No digas más papito, te amo, es lo único que importa.

— Eres una buena hija, no te merezco. Tu madre estaría avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

La joven escuchó lo último en un susurro, pues a su padre lo vencía el sueño, pero aún así, le causó ternura, a la vez que desconcierto. Era la primera vez que su padre, de alguna forma, había sido cariñoso con ella. No había habido un te quiero, pero dado los antecedentes, esto que había recibido era lo mejor que había tenido en años. Serena siempre supo que su padre la amaba, pero temía perderla como a su madre, por eso siempre se alejaba de ella. También había cometido muchos errores con ella, pero estaba segura de que siempre fue pensando en que era lo mejor.

—Te equivocaste papá —susurró—, pero no sabías que tus decisiones me harían infeliz. Aún así, se que siempre trataste de hacer lo mejor para mí.

Serena dio un beso a su progenitor y luego salió, sintiéndose mejor. Hoy había perdido toda esperanza con el hombre que amaba, pero la vida le sonreía al acercarle más a su padre, ese era un motivo para ser feliz.

Cuando Berjerite vio bajar a Serena por las escaleras y notar el semblante que tenía, supo que al fin Padre e hija estaban en paz.

— ¿Te ha perdido perdón cierto? —Serena asintió—. No es reciente su actitud, la verdad es que desde hace algunos meses le ha empezado a pesar haberte casado con Rubeus. Sabe que eres infeliz y que tu marido es un bastardo. Últimamente sus actos van cobrando más peso que antes.

— ¿Por eso el ataque?

—No, más bien fue esto.

Berjerite extendió la mano con un periódico del día y cuando serena vio la foto de la primera plana, no pudo evitar comenzar a leer la nota.

_Darien Chiba, famoso empresario de Italia y de origen japonés, regresó a Tokio ayer por la noche. Muchos creen que viene por negocios, pero nuestras fuentes nos dicen que el motivo real de su retorno, es un viejo amor que dejó aquí, así que viene para casarse. Nosotros nos preguntamos ¿Quién será la afortunada poseedora del corazón de tan inteligente caballero?_

_Darién Chiba partió a Italia hace seis años, sin ningún centavo en la bolsa…_

La nota detallaba una mini biografía de los grandes logros de Darién, pero Serena no pudo continuar leyendo, le dolía saber que él había logrado el éxito a un precio muy alto. Luego pensó que tal vez su padre se encontró amenazado por la presencia de Darién y por eso el ataque, sin embargo, algo no encajaba. Su padre no le había recriminado nada y mucho menos prohibido verlo. Pero entonces, ¿Qué era lo que realmente había pensado Kenji Tsukino de aquel artículo? ¿Y por qué le había afectado tanto? Serena se dijo que no podría saberlo, pero estaba equivocada, ya que horas más tarde todo lo comprendería.

Después de cenar y avisarle a Rubeus que dormiría en casa de su padre, se dispuso a subir a su antigua habitación, pero como no tenía ropa de dormir, fue a la habitación donde guardaban las cosas de su madre para tomar prestado un camisón. Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir aquel baúl y encontrarse con muchas cartas cerradas.

Creyendo que se trataba de cartas de su madre, tomó una y lo que vio la horrorizó. El destinatario era ella y el remitente Darién.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y no pudieron sostenerla más.

Se desvaneció.

* * *

**AGRADEZCO la corrección de este capitulo a mi Beta hermosa, Kelly, que se ha demorado un montón en dejarlo bello, pero ha valido la pena. **

**Chicas no sé cuándo actualice por que mi Beta es una persona muy ocupada y aunque me ha dado una fecha posible para mandarme la segunda parte del fic, no podemos estar seguras que no se le atraviese algo.**


	2. Nunca es tarde

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Taqueuchi, la historia es completamente mia.**

**Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo tiene lemón, que más bien viene siendo lime, porque es muy light.**

**Bueno, después de un tiempo (que admitámoslo fue poco) aquí está la actualización y capitulo final de este fic.**

* * *

Capítulo2: Nunca es Tarde

Las manos le temblaban, un sudor frio recorría su espalda y un fuerte escalofrío la sacudió. Sentía con intensidad el frio piso debajo de ella, pero esto no era lo que causaba sus espasmos. Su imaginación debía estar jugándole una mala pasada, esas cartas no podían ser reales, y sin embargo, lo eran.

Podía sentir el fino papel de cada una de ellas al sostenerlas, se resistía a creer, creyendo estar en un error, hasta que revisó todas las cartas. Y así se cercioró que tenían el mismo destinatario y el mismo remitente. El nudo en su estómago se incrementó. Darien dijo la verdad, le había escrito, sólo que esas cartas jamás llegaron a sus manos.

Unas enormes ganas de correr y reclamarle a su padre la invadieron, pues sin duda él era el responsable, pero dada la situación se contuvo. Con el corazón herido y las cartas entre sus manos se fue a su habitación y comenzó a leer cada una de ellas.

Mucho rato después, las lágrimas no podían ser contenidas, cada una de las cartas expresaba lo mucho que Darien la amaba. En ellas le suplicaba que lo esperara, le decía que se sentía desolado por no recibir respuesta de ella, pero que entendía la situación, que la amaba y nunca dudaría de que ella también lo amara. Finalmente, llegó a la última carta, que había sido escrita una semana antes.

"_La distancia ha separado nuestros cuerpos, pero jamás nuestras almas. El destino finalmente me sonríe y pronto podré cuidar de ti otra vez._

_Amor mío, al fin regreso por ti. Sé que debí hacerlo hace mucho, pero como bien te conté en mis anteriores cartas, las cosas no marcharon bien al principio en Italia y después era imposible dejar el negocio debido a la enfermedad del señor Hope. Tras su lamentable muerte hace seis meses, he podido al fin cumplir su última voluntad y sin ningún pendiente me dispongo a partir a Japón. Estaré ahí en una semana y entonces volveré a amarte como aquella tarde de invierno._

_Quizás ésta sea la carta más corta que recibas, pero la emoción me impide desplazar la pluma por más tiempo._

_Eternamente tuyo._

_Darien"._

Serena apretó aquella carta contra su pecho, Darien había confiado en ella hasta el último momento, a pesar de tampoco recibir noticias de ella. Ahora entendía porque tanto dolor y resentimiento en su mirada. Ella no lo esperó, se casó y aunque había sido inmensamente infeliz, no contaba por que no había cumplido la promesa de esperarle toda la vida.

Serena lloró con todas sus fuerzas y entre sollozos los recuerdos de aquella tarde de invierno fueron llegando.

_Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien que yacía debajo de ella, se apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo y después preguntó:_

— _¿__Y no me olvidarás?_

—_Primero muerto. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_ —_la mirada triste que percibió en ella, le incitó a preguntarle_—: _¿No me crees?_

— _Italia está muy lejos y hacer una fortuna lleva mucho tiempo. No sé si me ames demasiado para resistir._

— _¿Cómo es posible que dudes de mi amor? —. Le reprochó dolido y ofendido._

— _No es de ti de quién dudo sino de mí. No soy lo suficientemente bonita para que me ames tanto._

—_Pero si eres preciosa cariño — la reconfortó mientras pegaba su nariz a la de ella y jugaba con esta._

— _Entonces ¿Por qué nunca me has tocado íntimamente? ¿Acaso no me deseas?_

— _Tontita, si supieras cuantas duchas de agua fría me he tenido que dar de lo mucho que te deseo, creerías que soy un pervertido._

— _Demuéstralo. Demuéstrame que me deseas tanto como yo a ti._

_El joven la miró entre sorprendido y renuente, pero al descubrir aquel deseo profundo en los ojos de la rubia, no pudo contenerse ante aquel reto, después de todo, eso era lo que más deseaba. Así que la besó apasionadamente, un beso en el que quería transmitir todo el amor que no podía expresarse en palabras. Le acarició las rodillas y poco a poco fue subiendo la mano por el muslo, para poco después llegar a la prenda de arriba. Con mucha paciencia, le fue desabotonando la blusa mientras le regalaba tiernos besos en la cara. Una vez terminados los botones, el fino sujetador de encaje quedó al descubierto, y no pudiendo resistir la tentación, le besó los pechos por encima de la prenda ocasionado un leve jadeo en la chica. Con una maestría que no sabía que poseía, la despojó de su blusa y del delicado sostén, después llevó las manos de ella a los botones de su camisa, para que hiciera lo mismo con él. Ella, un poco sonrojada y con las manos temblorosas, fue quitando botón tras botón. Una vez descubiertos ambos de la cintura para arriba, se contemplaron con adoración, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y en silencio se dijeron que se amaban._

_Darien no pudo contenerse y ella tampoco, pronto comenzaron a acariciarse nuevamente, ahora con la piel desnuda, sin el estorbo de la ropa. Él le volvió a dar un beso apasionado en los labios, para después ir bajando por su clavícula y luego por el pecho, para finalmente llegar al valle de sus senos. Serena sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica con tal hecho, pero fue nada comparada a la que sintió cuando el introdujo su pecho a la boca apoderándose de un pezón y otorgándole un placer inigualable. Impulsada por una fuerza desconocida, Serena llevó las manos a la cabeza de Darien, hundiendo sus dedos en la negra cabellera. Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones juntas y a la vez desconocidas, pero sin duda no quería dejar de sentirlas._

_Después de haber sentido tanto placer en ambos pechos, Serena sintió que necesitaba más y Darién sentía lo mismo, así que pronto despojó a su compañera de las prendas inferiores del cuerpo, haciendo lo mismo con él. Serena ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo ocurrió, pero ya se encontraba totalmente desnuda ante él._

_Reanudando sus caricias, Darien besó el pulso sensible en su cuello y la joven se dejó llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que habían regresado. Nuevamente llevó sus manos a los senos y los acarició con dulzura sin apartar la mirada de ella. Pronto Darien quitó las manos de los pechos y fue acariciando de forma descendente hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, cosa que la hizo estremecerse. Con movimientos lentos y de tortura, Darien se dedicó a proporcionar caricias delicadas a aquel lugar. Repitió el recorrido, pero esta vez con sus labios, un estremecimiento y un gemido de placer deleitó sus oídos, volviéndolo loco de placer._

_Cuando Darien sintió la palpitante intimidad de la chica más húmeda que nunca, supo que era el momento, así que volvió a besarla con pasión, mientras se acomodaba en medio de sus piernas._

_Nada en su vida la había preparado para la excitación que la abrumó cuando sintió el miembro de Darién palpitar cerca de su intimidad y tanta cercanía a él la hizo gritar y retorcerse de placer. _

_Tenía la respiración demasiado agitada y su corazón latía como un tambor en su pecho, había esperado tanto tiempo para poseerla, que le parecía que todo aquello era un sueño. Serena sintió temor al sentir más fuerte la firmeza del miembro de su amado, pero sabía que Darien no la lastimaría así que no se dejó dominar por el miedo. Y cuando sintió la incomodidad en su cuerpo por el extraño visitante, supo que estaba lista para recibir el dolor, y así fue, un dolor profundo, pero placentero, le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Darien se quedo quieto, angustiado por el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos y sin poder contenerse le preguntó._

— _¿Te he hecho daño?_

—_No —le indicó ella. Pues el dolor estaba desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado, pero su cuerpo debía adaptarse a la invasión inusitada._

—_Eres tan delicada, que temo romperte — declaró Darien mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios. Cuando la expresión de la rubia fue más clara, Darien la tomó de las caderas para atraerla hacia él, soltando un gemido de placer, por sentirse completo._

_Serena se sintió poseída por completo. Él empezó a moverse despacio, con delicadeza, para después subir de intensidad, haciéndola olvidar que existía un mundo afuera, solo eran ellos dos y esas maravillosas sensaciones de placer y de éxtasis que recorrían de manera deliciosa sus cuerpos. _

_Así, sin inhibiciones, ella ardió, oleada tras oleada hasta llegar a un clímax de placer tan intenso que casi la hizo desfallecer._

_Tras haber consumado aquel acto de amor, Darién la abrazó, apretándola con tanta fuerza que apenas le permitía respirar y, con una sonrisa de felicidad, al fin ella se quedó dormida._

Los recuerdos desaparecieron y solo quedó la realidad. Jamás volvería a experimentar todo aquello, jamás se sentiría completa de nuevo.

Por supuesto que había tenido intimidad con Rubeus, pero las cosas siempre habían sido frías, nunca hubo ternura con él, tampoco existieron las chispas y mucho menos experimentó esa satisfacción al finalizar el acto. Al principio creyó que era su falta de amor hacia él, pero después se dio cuenta que Rubeus sólo buscaba su propia satisfacción y que le era indiferente que ella sintiera placer o no.

El evocar todo el sufrimiento y la infelicidad inmerecida, hicieron que soltara sollozos desgarradores y gruesas lágrimas de dolor, a pesar de creer que ya no podía llorar más. Así que cedió y dejó salir todo lo que sentía, ¿para qué luchar? Ya no podía seguir guardándolo más. Y lloró, lloró y lloró desconsoladamente, hasta que el cansancio la venció y quedó inconsciente.

Darien sintió un ardor en la palma de la mano, por inercia levantó esta para contemplarla y recordó que había improvisado un vendaje para cubrirse la herida. La mezcla de emociones y sentimiento se arremolinaron otra vez en su interior y sintió la pena que laceraba su corazón, nuevamente se lamentó hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y el cansancio lo obligó a dormir.

Cuándo Serena se levantó al día siguiente, aún se encontraba en la habitación en la que había dormido de niña y adolescente, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que ayer. Las ojeras eran notables en su rostro y la tristeza que desprendía podía ser notable a kilómetros. Lo pálida que estaba, producto del cansancio por la desvelada y las innumerables lágrimas, le daban un aspecto enfermizo que angustió a Berjerite, cuando la vio. Serena la tranquilizó y se disculpó por no quedarse a desayunar con ella. Aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a su padre, si lo veía ahora le recriminaría todo y en su estado de salud, aquello no sería prudente.

Manejaba despacio y con cautela exagerada, la verdad es que lo hacía a propósito. No quería llegar a su casa, no había nada que anhelara de aquel lugar. Su "casa" era una mansión enorme, con varias habitaciones y un gran jardín; diseñada exclusivamente para una familia numerosa. Su suegro se la había dado cómo regalo de bodas, diciéndole que esperaba que le diera muchos nietos.

Serena se había horrorizado con aquella sugerencia. No quería tener hijos con Rubeus. Eso la ligaría de por vida a él y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso. Gracias a Dios la madre naturaleza era sabia; Rubeus no podía engendrar, era estéril. Cuándo lo supo él la había mirado con rencor, pues sabía que no podía culparla a ella por no traer al mundo a un heredero. A ella no le importó aquel rencor, y dió gracias al cielo por aquel milagro.

Rubeus era un mal hijo, un mal esposo y, seguramente, también un mal padre. Sólo le importaba aumentar sus millones, tener sexo con cuanta mujer se le atravesara en el camino y adquirir más poder del que tenía. Quería un hijo, sí, pero no para amarlo y compartir con él los momentos felices. No. Sólo lo quería, para que su fortuna no fuera a manos desconocidas.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, alejando todos esos malos pensamientos y decidiendo que no quería llegar a aquella casa tan fría y vacía, a la que nunca había podido llamar _hogar_. Se desvió de su ruta y fue a parar a un pequeño café. Sonrió con nostalgia, era el café dónde había conocido a Darien.

Maldiciendo se paró y cogió el teléfono, dispuesto a solicitar que cancelaran su cuenta en el hotel y el botones subiera en una hora para recoger su equipaje, ya nada lo retenía en Tokio. Cuándo estaba por marcar el número de recepción, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su suite acompañado de una voz demasiado familiar para él.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Darien observaba a su amiga tomar un sorbo de su taza de café mientras esta lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Se había sorprendido mucho al escuchar la voz de Rei esa mañana, cuando él tenía la firme creencia de que ella seguía en Italia, pero Rei era así, tomaba sus decisiones de repente y jamás le daba explicaciones a nadie. Mucho menos a él.

Continuaron bebiendo café, en silencio, contemplándose mutuamente y esperando que uno de ellos iniciara la conversación. Rei dejó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa, luego suspiró y lo miró profundamente con esos ojos amatista, que parecían sondearle el alma. De repente la joven decidió terminar con la inútil espera y dijo:

— ¿Así qué quieres un boleto de avión para regresar a Italia lo más pronto posible? —su tono fue tranquilo y natural, pero después golpeó la mesa con intensidad y agregó—: ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Darien? —esto último lo gritó, perdiendo la compostura y dejando a un lado el respeto por su jefe, por qué además de su amiga, Rei Hino, era su asistente personal.

A Darién eso no le había molestado, conocía a Rei desde su llegada a Italia; era hija de un respetable matrimonio Italiano, pero se había educado en Inglaterra, por lo que ella jamás encajaría en el prototipo de chica italiana, además… su abuelo paterno era griego, así que la sangre que corría libremente por sus venas y su carácter apasionado y agresivo, hacían de ella una belleza indomable, impredecible y vivaz. Cuando algo no le gustaba, salía a flote todo ese temperamento griego que la caracterizaba y se imponía rotundamente, y si ella decía que te amaba, lo haría completamente, con la pasión y entrega de un italiano, de un modo u otro, las cosas al final se hacían como ella decía.

El primer día que Darien arribó a Italia, descubrió que Rei y él serian compañeros de trabajo y desde entonces laboraron codo a codo para el señor Cope, después ella se ofreció a mostrarle todas las maravillas de Italia, convirtiéndose en su guía turística personal. Al principio Darien había notado cierto interés de ésta por él, por lo que la evadía constantemente, pero después ella lo enfrentó y le dijo que le molestaba que no fueran claros con ella. Si ya no quería ser su amiga que lo dijera y asunto zanjado. Darien le confesó sus sospechas y que tenía una novia a la que amaba muchísimo y no podía corresponderle. Ella se rió en su cara, diciéndole que estaba muy enamorada de Zafiro, un joven griego que conoció en sus vacaciones pasadas con su abuelo. A partir de entonces, las cosas marcharon mejor y ellos se hicieron grandes amigos.

—Sé que será difícil en estos momentos conseguir un boleto de avión, pero no puedo seguir en Tokio, en serio. El motivo ya lo conoces: Serena se casó. Y ya nada me retiene aquí.

La joven lo miró con irritación y el ceño fruncido. Después se jaló su larga cabellera negra, algo que hacía a menudo en señal de exasperación.

— Mira Darien, el boleto no es problema para mí. Soy tan eficiente que lo conseguiré en un dos por tres, no tienes que agradecer por tenerme — dijo con arrogancia y Darien río tenuemente ante aquello—. Pero no permitiré que mi jefe y mejor amigo, ahogue su felicidad. Ella se caso, sí… ¿Y qué? Existe el divorcio. ¿No se supone que ustedes los japoneses, son más abiertos con ese tema, que nosotros los italianos? Tú mismo dijiste que creías que aún te amaba, ¿no? Entonces lucha por ella.

—No es tan fácil Rei.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que su jefe era un hombre inteligente, pero a veces se encerraba en una burbuja que le impedía pensar con claridad y lo hacía complicarse la existencia él solo.

— A veces no logro explicarme cómo llegaste tan lejos en los negocios— le confesó y el chico se sorprendió por aquello—. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil —lo reprendió—, pera la determinación que te caracteriza y te ha dejado grandes logros en los negocios, aplícala también en la vida real —Le sugirió contundente.

—No lo entiendes. Ella ha pasado seis años de su vida casada con él, no creo que lo deje por mí —sentenció con tristeza.

— ¿Y quién te asegura eso? —le preguntó ella— ¿tu joven amiga pelirroja? Si me lo me preguntas, metió las narices dónde no la llamaban —añadió mientras resoplaba molesta.

—Ella creyó que yo estaba al corriente…

—Quizás, pero no puedo estar segura. Dijiste que Serena siempre le cayó mal, así que… no sé —la joven se encogió de hombros—, sólo creo que de no haberte enterado por ella, Serena te hubiera explicado todo y tú no la hubieras tratado como lo hiciste —le recriminó, pues para ella la situación era injusta. La novia de su amigo parecía haber sufrido mucho y él parecía no darse cuenta en lo más mínimo.

— Me confundes —confesó mientras llevaba su cuerpo hacia atrás y se reclinaba en el respaldo de la silla, cerrando los ojos dijo—: No sé qué hacer.

—Luchar —aseguró ella—, se lo debes.

El joven abrió sus orbes zafiro de golpe. ¿Se lo debía? A qué se refería con eso.

—No te entiendo.

—Y es por eso que no me explico cómo has llegado tan lejos —remarcó ella, arrugando el entrecejo—. Piensa Darien. Ella no ha tenido una vida fácil desde tu partida y tú me has dicho que cree que nunca le escribiste, puede que las cartas se perdieran en el correo… o que alguien se las haya ocultado —el moreno de repente pareció reaccionar ante aquello—. Quizás nunca sabremos lo que pasó con las cartas — Rei se encogió de hombros—, pero debes aceptar que tú tienes gran culpa de este embrollo.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, tú. Muchas veces te dije que no era normal que ella no te escribiera, que algo andaba mal. ¿Me hiciste caso?

El muchacho se sintió desolado ante todas las palabras cargadas de verdad. Muchas veces ella le había dicho que el silencio de Serena no era normal; que una mujer enamorada siempre se las ingenia para estar en contacto con el ser amado, que ella misma lo hacía con Zafiro. Y él había hecho caso omiso a sus comentarios porque Serena lo amaba y nada podía estar mal entre ellos. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

La joven sonrió, pues esperaba ese momento de debilidad.

—Mira, hagamos esto: yo te consigo el boleto para que hoy a las dos estés abordando un avión a Italia y tú le envías un ultimátum a ella, diciéndole que la amas y estás dispuesto a luchar. Si ella impide que abordes, entonces significa que te ama y si no, yo no objetaré nada y no volveré a sacar el tema.

Lo pensó detenidamente, no sabía si era buena idea, tenía miedo de que ella no llegara, porque significaría que no lo amaba. Pero finalmente reconoció que no podría vivir con la duda, así que agradeció a Rei por su apoyo y sus palabras y le dijo que lo intentaría. Ya la compensaría a su retorno.

Ella contestó fingiendo arrogancia e indiferencia.

—Descuida, no pasé seis meses luchando contra la bruja de Olympia Petronides, obteniendo aquella hermosa villa, para que al final nadie la ocupe.

Al llegar a la hermosa, pero fría mansión que ocupaba ya hace seis años, fue recibida por Molly, la muchacha encargada de la limpieza, quién le indicó que Rubeus había salido de viaje. También le dijo que había llegado un ramo de rosas rojas esa mañana. Era la primera vez que Rubeus le compraba rosas, por lo general siempre eran orquídeas. Y a pesar de lo hermosas y caras que le hubieran costado, Serena pensaba que eran tan frías como él, ya que solo se las compraba para guardar las apariencias.

—Muy bien, supongo que ya las pusiste en agua —dijo con desinterés—. Subiré a bañarme y después tomaré una siesta. Así que no me pases ningún recado.

Cuando al fin se disponía a subir a sus aposentos, la doncella la retuvo.

—Señora, trae una tarjeta.

Eso sí que era nuevo, Rubeus nunca le había escrito nada, solo llegaban las orquídeas y nada más. No quiso continuar divagando al respecto, así que tomó la tarjeta que le extendía Molly y la guardó en su bolso para así, por fin, retirarse a descansar. Más tarde, si sentía de humor, la leería.

Subió en el taxi para llegar a tiempo, esperaba encontrarla ahí. Aún no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Pero Rei tenía razón; había regresado con un solo objetivo a Tokio y no podía regresar, sin siquiera haber dado batalla. Serena lo amaba, estaba seguro de ello, pudo notarlo en su mirada, al igual que la desolación y tristeza que de ella emanaba. Pero aun así, cegado por el dolor, se había rendido sin luchar. Si no hubiera sido por la conversación que mantuvo con Rei, jamás hubiera enviado aquella nota.

Al entrar al aeropuerto Darién se sintió algo decepcionado, por no encontrar a su hermosa rubia. Pero no se desanimó, aún faltaba una hora para partir. Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y este disminuía cada vez más, el dolor comenzó a taladrar su corazón.

No llegó.

Tal vez le dolió tanto su trato de ayer y las palabras hirientes que le dijo, pero eso no era lo importante, sino que ella no estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor.

Salada.

Estaba convencida de que su suerte estaba más salada que el agua del mar o, en su defecto, alguien allá arriba no la quería. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera creído que Rubeus le mandaría rosas? Él nunca supo que eran su flor favorita y además siempre había preferido las orquídeas. De no haber bajado por un vaso de agua, no hubiera notado que llegaba la acostumbrada orquídea del día. Olvidándose de la sed que tenía, subió inmediatamente por la tarjeta en su bolso y al abrirla el corazón le saltó.

"_La esperanza nace, nunca muere, solo crece. El destino nos marca, es verdad, pero no define el final porque este aún no está escrito._

_No fui demasiado amable ayer, estaba dolido por todo, perdóname. Te amo y si tú estás dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro, yo también. Hoy a las dos partirá un avión para Italia, si tú llegas no lo abordaré y me quedaré a luchar por ti, pero si no, tendré que partir con el corazón destrozado._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Darien Chiba"._

Había leído la nota a la una y cuarto y tomando la primera prenda que encontró, se dispuso a salir al aeropuerto. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar, esta sería quizás su última oportunidad de ser feliz y no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

Y ahora se encontraba parada en un embotellamiento a cuatro cuadras del aeropuerto, con solo quince minutos para las dos. No podía quedarse a esperar. Escapara del tráfico tomaría horas, así que pagando al conductor y sin detenerse a recibir el cambio, salió corriendo del taxi a todo lo que sus pies daban. Era en estos momentos en que se arrepentía de no haber seguido el consejo de su prima Mina: _"es bueno mantenerse en forma, no sólo para lucir un vestido, también para correr en caso de alguna emergencia"_. Le había dicho al invitarla a ejercitarse con ella todas las mañanas, pero Serena perezosa desde niña, se había negado rotundamente. Y con tan sólo dos cuadras recorridas, ya se sentía fatigada, pero no se detendría, tenía que llegar. Así que sacando fuerza sobrehumana se obligó a correr más deprisa. Exhausta y con la respiración agitada, llegó al cinco para las dos, ya estarían abordando en estos momentos, así que no se detuvo a descansar, corrió nuevamente, deteniéndose sólo un segundo para preguntar por la puerta de abordaje del avión a Italia.

Era el último que quedaba en la entrada a la puerta de abordaje, una vez cruzando aquella puerta, a nadie más se le permitiría cruzar, Darien lo sabía. Se había colocado al final de la fila, con la esperanza de que tal vez Serena siguiera conservando aquella manía de llegar siempre tarde, pero después de tanta espera y ver que no había aparecido, su esperanza se había desvanecido. Así que con todo el dolor del mundo recogió su maleta del piso —apretándola fuertemente para contener las lágrimas—, pues la azafata que recogía los boletos ya lo estaba presionando. Eran las dos con dos minutos y Serena no había llegado, suspiró resignado y dio el primer paso, pero justo cuando se disponía a dar el segundo, escuchó aquella dulce voz que lo había perseguido en sueños, desde que la conoció.

— ¡Darien! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y esperaba que la hubiera oído, pues su voz se encontraba distorsionada por su respiración acelerada. Cuando vio que el volteaba, dio gracias al cielo. Había llegado a tiempo y eso sí que era un milagro.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Darién corrió a su lado y al estar frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron y sin ninguna pregunta, y mucho menos respuesta, se fundieron en un dulce y cálido beso. Él le acarició tiernamente la mejilla mientras la besaba, después de varios minutos, al fin se separaron y se quedaron viendo con intensidad, traspasando aquellos muros que los separaban, sólo con sus miradas profundas.

Permanecieron en silencio, porque no era necesario decir cuánto se amaban, ambos lo sabían, como también sabían que aún había un largo camino que recorrer y que este estaría lleno de obstáculos, pero no importaba cuantas veces cayeran, ambos estarían sosteniendo la mano del otro para levantarse, porque esta vez estarían juntos para luchar por su amor, como debió ser siempre y cómo sería ahora, porque después de todo: _"nunca es demasiado tarde para luchar por el amor"._

* * *

**Por los comentarios de algunas de ustedes chicas, tal vez no les guste esta actualización. Pero así fue pensada y así me gustó que quedara. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Gracias a Kelly por su Beteado.**


End file.
